Bittersweet
by We Regret To Inform You
Summary: Olivia is still trapped on the "other side" where the Walter there is holding her captive. Daniel, once an enemy, may now be her only hope of escape. Peter knows there's something going on, but is too busy dealing with his feelings for the wrong Olivia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola. This is my first FanFiction story, so be nice. ;) I know it's kind of short, but I thought what I didn't have in length, I'd make up for in context. So without further or do. . . . :**

**333  
**

She hugged her knees even tighter to her chest and tried with all her might to focus on breathing.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

The gentle "whoosh" sound coming from her mouth provided enough comfort to keep her sane, if only for a moment.

Her thoughts and the darkness seemed to work together. Both threatening to consume her. Her thoughts screaming in frustration and asked an endless stream of questions, while it's partner played with her sanity, dragging what she tried her best to hide, out in the open. Raw fear.

Her face contorted as the lump in her throat started to hurt. She would not cry. Olivia Dunham never cried. But just as this thought entered her mind, a lone tear managed to escape and cascaded down until it stopped at the tip of her nose. She watched it for a couple of seconds as it hung there. Then with a small splash, it landed on the floor.

That's when she lost it. Taking one sharp intake of breath, she let it all go. Her shoulders shook violently as she buried her face in her hands. _I cant do this_, she thought. There was no way out. She was stuck here. In a place she didn't know. Where everything was different. The people were different. Walter was different. He was heartless. Evil. He put her here. In this room. In this **cage**.

Her sadness turned into angry, bitter tears at this point. Angrily wiping any stray tears from her face, she pushed herself up and walked over to the glass window where the "other" Walter looked in from to check in on how she was doing every now and again. Olivia pounded her fists on the glass as hard as she could. "Walter! Can you hear me?" she shouted. "Peter will know!" Her hands were now at her sides, balled into tight fists. "He'll come back for me." Her voice fell. "I know he will." But even as she said these words out loud, doubt seeped into the edges of her mind, causing her to pause.

Light suddenly entered the room as the shade that covered the glass was lifted. "Is that so?" Walter asked.

Olivia opened her eyes and eventually settled with a squint. She peered at the face of Walter with disgust and fear rolled up into one expression. His smug look made her stomach coil.

Finding her voice, she answered his question. "Yes."

Walter raised his eyebrows and kept his mouth in a straight line as he started to pace. "I find that hard to believe, my dear." When she didn't question this, he continued. "You see, I know him like my own son." He chuckled at his own joke and resumed. "He's smart." He turned his head and faced her. "But I'm smarter." with this, he lowered the cover, but stopped halfway, crouched down, and peered at her from under it. "You will pay for what you've done. Taking him from me, that is." And then after a moments thought he added, "Again".

The cover shut out the last of the light and Olivia sank back down to the floor with dread. Peter would know that the "other" Olivia wasn't her, wouldn't he?

**333**

Peter shoved Walter away from him. "Stop hugging me Walter," he growled.

Walter backed off and hung his head. "I'm just glad you decided to come back." Then after hesitation, he added "Son."

Peter let him get away with calling him "son" for the time being. He grunted and walked out of the kitchen, heading for the front door. "I'm going for a walk." Then with a little more tenderness, he added, "Make sure you call Astrid and tell her we're ok." And with one last longing look, Peter opened the door and closed it behind him.

He pulled the jacket closer around his body even though it was quite warm outside and continued following the strip of concrete along side the road. This was too much to comprehend. His mind was going in circles, trying to catch up with the latest events and make sense of them. He wasn't from here. He was from "the other side", where his biological father was president of the company Massive Dynamic, left to grieve after the Walter he knew as "father" came and stole his son, him, when his own had died. It was a twisted story and it all centered around him. It sickened him to know that he didn't belong anywhere. His biological father had only wanted to use him, it turned out. For his own selfish reasons.

Peter scowled at this last thought and kicked a rock out of the way. He stopped and looked up, curious of where he was. He sighed when he realized he had ended up at Olivia's apartment. _Figures_, he thought.

Ever since she kissed him, he knew he had to come back. At least for her. He didn't want to be like John. Someone who gained her trust and then betrayed her. He brought his index finger up to his lips and traced them for the third time that night. Peter could still feel the desperation lingering, could still taste her.

Before he realized what he was doing, he found himself at Olivia's door. He brought his right knuckles up to knock, but paused out of nervousness. He frowned and ignored the butterflies in his stomach as he knocked twice.

Peter stood there for a few minutes and turned to leave when the door opened. She must have been asleep, for her hair was sticking up at odd ends and she had an over-sized t-shirt on. He watched as she rubbed one eye before looking at him closely and whispering "Peter?"

For a moment he thought about turning around and leaving, but then decided against it. He smiled nervously before chuckling softly. "Nice hair," he gestured with his hand, picking up one of the strands and played with it for a minute. Olivia gave him an annoyed, but playful look and swatted his hand away. "What's up?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Peter studied her for a minute and noticed the sick feeling in his stomach. Something was wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it, but something was definitely wrong.

**So that was it. -shrugs shoulders- Tell me what you think and also, don't hesitate to correct me on any spelling or grammar mistakes. (: Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, thank you for those who took the time to offer me advice or compliment my story. You have no clue how much that means to me. Second, I'm open to any suggestions for the future of this FanFic because frankly, I'm not **_**entirely**_** sure where this is headed. One more thing and I promise I'll leave you alone, well at least for a few minutes. I've changed the rating to T just to be sure. There's just a **_**tiny**_** bit of smut in this one. So, and I'm actually going to spell it right this time, without further ado. . . :**

**333**

Peter pushed down the strange feeling that had developed in his stomach, blaming it on the sudden emotions that had bubbled up in his chest upon seeing her. He took two steps toward Alternate Olivia and aggressively pulled her toward him, enveloping her in his warmth. Admittedly, more for his benefit then hers.

Hearing her gasp and feeling her tense up and at his sudden action, he tightened his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, breathed in her scent. He found it oddly intoxicating and comforting at the same time.

He eventually felt her snuggle into his embrace, her hands sliding up and down his back in an almost soothing and motherly way.

This is when Peter Bishop started to cry. His shoulders started to shake involuntarily and the only sounds that interrupted the deafening silence in the hallway of her apartment building was the small gasps and warbled breaths coming from his throat. His heart clenched and the tears he held on to for so long, fell. One couldn't tell, along with Peter, if he was crying out of anger or sadness. Or both.

He was sad. Sad that he didn't really, **truly **belong anywhere. The same thoughts that had haunted him on his walk here. That he had been lied to all his life. His father betrayed him, just when he had thought he had come **home**. A concept he didn't really know to well or had the chance to experience since he was a little boy. But even then, there was the strange feeling of not belonging lurking in the most secluded parts of his heart.

He was also angry. Angry at the cruelty humanity was capable of. Angry at the unfairness that landed upon him. He didn't do anything to deserve this. Maybe making deals with questionable people might have its consequences, but there were other people who did worse things and they didn't just find out they weren't from "here". That their "other" self had died. That they were just a pawn used for the will of others.

"Tell me", Peter shakily whispered. He had to hear it. The pain was unbearable.

"Tell me that I belong here. That you **need** me." His teeth were clenched, his voice deep, almost husky. He scraped his facial hair across her collarbone and felt her shiver.

He had to chew on his bottom lip when he felt Alternate Olivia's hands slide into his hair to fight back a groan.

Suddenly, hot breath hit his ear as three words were whispered into his ear.

"I need you."

And before Peter could contain himself, he crashed his lips into hers.

**333**

Olivia shifted her ear even closer to the glass, trying with all her might to hear what was just muffled voices a few moments before.

"We have to do something with her Mr. Bishop. We can't leave her in there forever."

She recognized this voice as one of the men who had taken her after the explosion.

"I agree, but this is where I want her for now."

Olivia cringed. The other was Walter.

"She'll need food, sir. A bathroom. Clothes."

"Damn it, Daniel!" A loud crash followed. "We're not trying to give her a comfortable stay. She is our captive. A player needed for me to win this game."

She could imagine the horrible scowl that appeared on his face after saying this.

"I am merely suggesting that she is a human being, sir. Not some animal."

At least this man had sympathy.

A long silence followed.

"Fine." she heard Walter say. "Put her in some clean clothes and feed her. Then do as I say and put her back into the holding quarters. Later we'll see what she's capable of as far as her abilities go."

"Abilities?" Daniel asked.

"She was treated with the drug Cortexiphan. Apparently William Belle and "I" treated children with this in the past and only recently have the results shown themselves. Olivia. . ." He paused, fascination clearly showing itself in his voice now. "Well, Olivia is the strongest, the most developed. She may be the key to ending. . . our troubles."

Apparently, Walter didn't want Daniel to know too much about his plan to end her "side".

"I'll need Peter as well. But. . . He's in very capable hands at the moment, I'm sure."

Olivia felt the familiar pang in her chest at the thought of Peter.

Walter continued. "We're just going to have to be patient, but for now Daniel, all I want you to do is follow my orders."

"Yes sir."

"I'll contact you if anything changes, Daniel."

"Thank you, Mr. Bishop. I'll do the same here."

Footsteps could be heard heading in the opposite direction of where she was being held. She stepped back and sat down with her back to the wall again and put her head in her hands, trying to process the conversation she'd just heard.

A click entered her ear. Then the sound of a door being opened.

She looked up and squinted at the light. A figure stood in the doorway. A man.

"Get up." the gruff voice ordered. Daniel.

**333**

**So, I was a little iffy about this chapter, but I think it turned out surprisingly well. Tell me what you think. (: I sure do like reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter. It was difficult for me because it was a turning point and I wasn't sure what I wanted to happen, although I had many ideas bouncing around. Anyway, fruitcupp. Rambling again. So, without further ado. . . :**

**333**

She scrambled up quickly, relieved at the sight of light. Eager to get out of the room that had so easily made her tremble under its nothingness.

"Come here", the man named Daniel said. He gestured with his hand where he wanted her to stand.

She timidly stepped over to where he had indicated and brushed the newly made bangs out of her eyes so she could get a better look at him.

A clean cut beard could be seen below his bottom lip, jet black. The same color as his hair. Full and think, slicked back with a few loose strands falling in his eyes. Almost like a comic book Tony Stark style. Brown eyes, in good shape. He was fairly attractive. Nice to look at.

She took in all of his profile within a few seconds and when she finished filing this information away in her mind, she looked up into his eyes. They were. . . oddly comforting. Almost caring. Trustworthy. But then again, she didn't trust anyone. Only Peter.

"Like what you see?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

So he was cocky.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, ignoring his question.

Daniel brought out some handcuffs and gently placed them on her wrists.

"I'm taking you to get some food." he said sighing. "How long has it been since you've eaten?" He glanced at her stomach, almost half expecting to see the contents of her last meal.

Olivia became irritated. A scowl placed itself on her face.

"Why do you care?" she snapped.

Daniel's face remained passive, like he had expected her outburst.

"I never said I did."

She looked away. Why was she so hurt by his statement? She didn't expect him to care. She was a captive. A prisoner. He was just following orders.

"Look", he said gently, taking her chin in his hand and turning it so that she was forced to look him in the eye. "I have my orders, but I respect you. Enough so, that I'm willing to give you some decent food. Think you can cooperate with me?"

Her stubbornness was overridden by her stomachs insistence that it needed food. A small growl erupted from it as if it were urging her on.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

She thought about it for a minute. Where was the harm in eating? It wasn't like she could hold out much longer anyway. Maybe she could find a way out of this building. An escape.

"Ok." she reluctantly agreed.

"Ok", he repeated, offering a smile.

Olivia kept her frown.

Daniel chuckled upon seeing her expression. "Mr. Bishop was right. You sure are a stubborn one." He then shook his head and proceeded to lead her out of the holding quarters.

"How does Chinese sound?"

Olivia didn't answer. She was too busy looking at her surroundings, memorizing doorways and objects. There wasn't any way out that she could see.

He walked her down a dim lit hallway, the ceiling lights flickering in an eerie way. They were in some kind of underground lab facility, she gathered. There were only a few stray people walking around, some with lab coats and medical masks on. None of them looked at her for more then two seconds, most with the look of "She's the one whose supposed to be so special?" on their faces.

She focused her attention on the murmuring a couple of yards in front of them. A door was open where most of the people seemed to be coming from.

"No no no. No! Go do it again! The drug has to be able to put them in a state of fear, so their abilities can show themselves, not kill them you twit!" Walter yelled.

"I'm-I'm sorry, s-s-s-sir. But Cortexiphan is a very complex drug, you'll have to give-"

The man paused when he saw Olivia and Daniel approach.

Alternate Walter looked up and motioned for them to stop. He gave a frustrated sigh and patted the man who he'd been talking to on the back, his voice softer. "Try again, Robert. Get me the results of the lab workup on the rats in the next hour." The man nodded and quickly stepped into the open doorway.

"Ah. Olivia. Just the woman I wanted to see."

"I wish I could say the same."

Walter put his hand over his heart in a mock expression of hurt.

Then he dropped his hand and offered a frown.

"I wish I cared."

He turned his attention toward Daniel. "Make sure you keep an eye on her. She's clever. If she escapes. . . Well. I don't think I need to explain what will happen." He raised his eyebrows, asking the silent question of "Are we clear?"

Daniel nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm taking the fugitive to get something to eat."

Olivia glared at him. _Fugitive_?

He gave her an apologetic look before returning to Walter.

"And you couldn't go get the food and bring it back to her in the holding quarters because?"

"I thought letting her environmentally interact might stimulate and help toward getting her abilities to enhance and show themselves." Then after a moments pause, he added. "Sir."

Apparently, Walter had explained to him further after Daniel had begun to ask questions. He only answered what most of his lab technicians already knew regarding the drug Cortexiphan. His brightest were working on recreating the drug from the little details Walter had gathered over the years.

Walter knew that this was a poor excuse, but he figured that letting Olivia out of her "cell" for a while would make her more cooperative.

"You are free to take her, but remember Daniel. She is a captive. Someone not to be trusted." With that, he patted Daniel's shoulder and followed an employee into the open doorway.

Daniel turned toward Olivia who was standing behind him. "You heard the man. Let's go put something in that stomach of yours."

Olivia nodded and followed him up to a door, where he paused.

"I'm going to have to blind fold you. You understand, we can't risk you knowing where we're located." Then he mumbled. "It's not like you could escape even if you did."

She watched as he took out a blindfold from his back pocket and brought it up to her eyes. As he tied it, she couldn't help but think that she liked this man. She trusted him and that scared her.

Cold air hit her face as she stepped out into night. At least, that's what Daniel had told her, that is was about 9 P.M. at night.

"So what Chinese place is open this late?" Olivia asked, trying to make conversation out of an awkward situation.

Daniel chuckled. "I know a place."

She could escape if she wanted. Daniel was to her right. About two feet ahead of her, holding her cuffed hands with his left hand. Adrenaline coursed through her veins the more she thought about it. Twist to loosen and get out of his grip, use her options and hit him on the temple to make him pass out. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to get out of here. Out of this situation. One more day in that room and she'd go crazy.

She made her mind up. She twisted her cuffed hands and jerked out of his grip. "Wha-", he started to say, but before he could finish, Olivia hit him on the head with as much force as she could muster and ran. She used her shoulder to push the blindfold up, so she could at least see where she was running. It eventually fell off.

Suddenly, something hard slammed into her back. She gasped and hit the ground hard. She felt something pin her down as she tried to struggle.

"Damn it, Olivia." she heard Daniel say as something pinched her arm. A needle.

Things started to get fuzzy as she heard Daniel saying, "I thought you were different. I trusted you."

That's the last thing she remembered before passing out.

**333 **

Peter pushed his hips up against hers and gently kissed her, reveling in the feel of her lips on his. He wanted to make the kiss deeper, but he didn't want to push her too hard. He was surprised she had let him get this far.

"Peter. . ." She whispered his name like a prayer and hooked her leg around his waist.

Alarm bells went off in his head, the sickening feeling in his stomach amplified.

When Olivia's tongue entered his mouth, he knew it was time to stop. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers, breathing hard.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until his phone rang. He groaned out of frustration and flipped it open.

"Bishop."

"Peter! I'm glad I caught you, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

Peter sighed.

"Nope. Perfect timing. As always."

Walter continued, unfazed by Peter's sarcasm. Mainly because he didn't catch it.

"I just. . . I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine, Walter." He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, son. I was just wondering when you planned on coming home."

Peter could hear the nervousness in Walter's voice when saying that. He was still angry and sad, but strangely, things seemed to back to normal, if you wanted to call **this** "normal".

"I'll be at the house in a little while. We need to talk."

Walter was silent for a few seconds, but then answered somewhat shakily, "I agree."

Was he crying?

"As a matter of fact, I'm on my way."

"See you, Peter."

Peter slammed his phone shut and looked up at Olivia.

"I have to go. . . Walter and I need to talk." Peter looked down.

"Thank you for this, 'livia. For being there for me. I-" he paused. "I am still angry, but I'm beginning to realize that I do have people that care about me and that has to count for something, right?"

He looked up at her.

Alternate Olivia gazed at him and smiled.

She didn't answer, but instead wiped away the tear streaks on his face with her hand.

"I'll see you later."

As she said these words, she walked into her apartment and closed the door behind her.

Peter stared at her door for a few minutes before leaving the building and getting into his car.

He sighed once again. He and Walter were going to have a long talk when he got home.

He paused at his last thought. Did he just refer to their place as home?

Grunting, he turned up the music, drowning out his thoughts. Especially the one that screamed something strange was going on with Olivia. That she avoided his question on purpose. Why?

**333**

**So, this chapter was a little weird because Olivia's part was a LOT longer then normal and Peter's part was a little short. What's up with that? I got slightly carried away with Olivia's part, but that was mainly because I needed to establish the character and environment a bit more. Peter will have his "exciting" part too, but for now he needs to work on forgiving Walter. Anyway, review please. They make my day like Law and Order reruns. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**So hey. Do you guys even read the author notes? Hmmm. Well, anyway. I'm glad you approve of Daniel. I was worried about how introducing a new major character to the story would go. (: Thanks for all your support.**

**By the way, I keep forgetting to put this.**

**I do **_**not**_** own Fringe.**

**But sometimes I call the Make a Wish Foundation. (;**

**333**

Peter ran his fingers through his hair for the second time since stepping out of the car and straightened his jacket.

His body was still yelling at him for not allowing whatever was going to happen between Olivia and him, well, happen. He knew he did the right thing. He cared too much about Olivia to move things so fast. Besides, he still wasn't sure whether or not he was willing to risk their "professional" relationship. It was better to have a professional relationship with her rather than not have one at all.

Most knew that their relationship was deeper then strictly professional.

They were friends. More then friends, dare he admit.

Peter knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't admit to having feelings for him. Even though she was on his speed dial. Even though she relied on him just as much as he relied on her. That's why he had to blink a few times at what she'd admitted to him back on the "other" side. Her words still rang in his head from time to time, keeping him from sleep.

The scene played in his head.

"Peter?"

He looked up, forcing his tears to stay at bay. He was ashamed at a woman as strong as Olivia seeing him in this emotional state.

You don't belong here."

He allowed a few seconds of silence to ensue.

"No, I don't belong here." he replied softly, anger rising in his chest. "But I don't belong there either." He kept his head down, staring at the floor.

Olivia took a step forward, causing him to look up.

"I have thought of a hundred reasons of why you should come back. To fight the shape-shifters. . . to- - to take care of Walter, to save the world." She paused, tears blurring her vision for a moment. "But in the end, you have to come back. . . because you belong with me."

The way she looked at him made his heart flutter. Like she was afraid of how much she wanted him to come back.

She stepped toward him hesitantly as he bent his head down at an angle.

And with that, she kissed him. A gentle, comforting kiss of sorts. One he wouldn't trade for anything.

Peter sighed and let the scene pass as he opened the front door to his and Walter's house.

"Walter!" he yelled, shutting the door behind him. "I'm home."

"Indeed you are, son." Walter said as he walked around the corner, a smile where his frown should be at his pun.

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be a long night. Perfectly matched with his long day.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Walter asked. Concern seeped through his voice.

"Gee, Walter. I don't know. Do you think that maybe, just maybe I might be a little exhausted from the events of today?" He opened his eyes and peered at his father, wishing he hadn't been so harsh.

Walter flinched at Peter's statement.

"Well you know what _Peter_?" He said grinding out his son's name. "Chasing your son around between two different realities because he's about to end _ours_, isn't light work."

Peter laughed. An ugly horrible sound wrenching from his throat.

He put his arms back to his sides and pointed an accusing finger at Walter as he stepped toward him, who was now standing a couple of feet in front of the staircase that lead to his room.

Walter didn't move as Peter approached him, but Peter knew he was just being stubborn. He was afraid of him. Walter was, that is.

"_You_ are the one who kept this secret from me all these years." he spat. "_You _are the one who stole me from where I rightfully belonged. Another man's son. Out of your own _selfishness_."

He didn't want to fight with Walter, but he was irritated at the fact that everything just went back to normal. Like nothing happened. Like no body cared how he felt.

A look of hurt splashed over Walter's face.

"You think I did it out of selfishness?" he responded. "I did it to _save_ you." His voice softened as he continued. "The "other" you died, Peter. All Because I wasn't smart enough to figure out how to save him in time. He was a bright kid, you know. Always trying to help me in the lab when he wasn't sick in bed, which was rare." Walter chuckled softly. "I remember when he used to come up with these ridiculous plans to trick my wife into letting him out of bed. He succeeded some of the time, but his mother was just as bright as I was, only in different aspects."

Peter listened intently, the anger subsiding for a moment., caught up in hearing the details of his "other" self.

"- - you were dying over there peter, the same as my son over "here". I know this because your mother and I designed a sort of a portal that allowed us to see into the "other" side. I communicated and followed his progress. Walter figured part of the solution out, but he didn't see the chemical reaction as I did. Someone interrupted him. Someone I couldn't see. So I created an even bigger portal, except this one would allow me to not only look, but pass through physically. I entered and came back with you. Your mother and I originally planned to give you the solution and take you back, but my son, well he passed away and looking at you, I knew I had been given a second chance, even if you can't see it that way." Recently made tear streaks could be seen on his face when he finished.

"I was so worried I'd lost you- - I love you, Peter." he said before sniffing and shuffling in the direction of the kitchen.

Peter watched him go, tears threatening to fall. He stood there for a few minutes, processing what he heard, when Walter called from the kitchen.

"Son?"

"Yes, Walter."

"I don't think this is how the pudding is supposed to look."

"What does it look like?" he replied with an annoyed yet amused tone.

"It's green. . . and I think it may be bubbling."

Peter sighed and headed toward the kitchen. At least now he was ok with things being back to normal. Except things between him and Olivia. Maybe he would take her to his favorite bar up the street tomorrow, the one he'd taken her to a couple times now.

He smiled at the thought of having an excuse to call her and entered the kitchen.

He took one surprised, but disgusted look at the bowl of pudding and burst out laughing. It felt good to laugh again.

"Ok, Walter." he said holding his stomach. "That is definitely not pudding."

**333**

The soft rhythm of a machine to her left was the first thing she heard.

Beep.

. . .

Beep.

. . .

Beep.

. . .

Olivia shifted in the hospital bed, but hissed when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Looking down, she noticed the IV running in her wrist, while her left was handcuffed to the railing.

Where was she?

She jiggled the handcuff around her wrist for good measure and grunted.

_Great_, she thought. _I'm right back where I started._

She looked up at the bag hanging by where she was laying and watched as a drop of liquid was pumped from the tube to her wrist.

_And it looks like I'm a little worse off. _

Whatever was in that bag concerned her. Who knew what they were pumping into her body?

A tap to her right caught her attention. Snapping her head around, she got a glimpse of Daniel walking by the glass. So she was back in the holding quarters?

Memories flooded her mind, interrupting thoughts of her predicament.

Daniel was taking her to get something to eat. . . He blindfolded her. But she remembered trusting him. They were walking outside when. . .

If Olivia were able to, she would have face palmed. As the image of her hitting Daniel over the head entered her mind, her stomach churned. Daniel was the only person in here she trusted, the only chance she had of ever getting out of this place.

"Daniel?" she croaked.

Clearing her throat, she tried again.

"Daniel?"

Panic flooded her chest.

"Daniel!"

"Daniel isn't available at the moment." a voice replied. A figure came out of the shadows, the light glinting off of his gray hair. Walter.

"What have you done with him?" she asked quietly, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Absolutely nothing my dear, I assure you. He did his job. You tried to escape and he kept you from doing so."

She paused. She saw him outside of the room earlier, so Walter must be telling the truth.

"Can I see him? Talk to him?" she was pleading.

"I'm afraid not. He's been reassigned."

_Reassigned?_

"Why did you reassign him?"

He chuckled softly. "I didn't. He did. He asked to be. You know, I've never seen him so emotionally attached to one of our captives before. It's very interesting. . ."

_She wasn't their first captive?_

Walter glanced at her wrist where the IV was resting.

Olivia followed his gaze and lifted her arm up.

"What are you giving me?"

A nasty grin etched itself on Walter's face.

"Just a little something we're trying. I'm not exactly sure how it's going to work and neither is Robert, but you're a strong woman. You should be able to handle it."

Olivia's curiosity got the best of her.

"Does the "other" me have abilities too?" She'd been pondering over this ever since she learned about the "other" reality.

Walter seemed a little caught off guard by her question, but quickly recovered.

"Oh no. Agent Dunham is a normal human being. Like the most of us."

Olivia nodded and looked away. In some ways she was jealous of her "other" self. Being normal was one thing she's always wanted.

"Where is she?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure at the moment , but what I am sure of is that she and my son are probably getting very acquainted."

The panic that had risen in her chest a few minutes ago, never left and now it amplified. The thought of Peter and her being together made her skin crawl. A pang of hurt also erupted. _He still hasn't noticed she isn't me yet. Doesn't he know me well enough to know when someone is impersonating me?_

Alternate Walter grinned at the hurt on her face.

Olivia forced herself to keep quiet. Making a scene wasn't going to help the situation.

"That's right, my dear. He still doesn't know. Oh he'll figure it out eventually, but by then it'll be too late. After all, he is my son. One of the brightest."

She was disgusted by this man. Here he was beaming over how bright his son was when only a while ago he was willing to sacrifice him just to satisfy his revenge agenda. And by the looks of it, he was planning on doing it again.

"For someone who is so proud of their son, you sure are hasty to get rid of him."

Walter flinched.

"My son's death is necessary. My priority is the safety of this world, no matter what my feelings are. It is the death of one or the death of many others. Sacrifices are part of the natural cycle of life."

His logic strangely made sense, but the fact that he was so calm about it made it very ,very wrong.

"So what do you need me for?"

Walter seemed to be deciding between telling her or leaving her in the dark without any knowledge as to what his plan was. If she escaped, there was always a risk she would tell Peter before his Agent Dunham had the chance to capture him. But, even if she did manage to escape, Walter could always give the word before Olivia could get to the "other" side. That's assuming she even knew how without the machine or the drug.

"You're here because the machine that Belle and Walter used to get back to the "other" side went with them. We have no way to get there and Agent Dunham and Peter have no way to get back."

"What makes you think I'd help you?"

Walter cocked his head to the side.

"Frankly, you don't have a choice."

Olivia smiled.

"You don't have anything to force me with. I'm trained to handle torture. You can't threaten to kill me because without me, you wouldn't get Peter. You can't threaten to kill Peter because that would defeat the whole purpose if it came down to it."

"You're right."

He picked at his cuticles.

"But I have Daniel. There are dozens of other agents that are as equally qualified as he is, if not more. And most of them wouldn't let their feelings interfere."

This man was sick.

She ignored the dull heartache at the thought of Daniel dead.

"You'd kill one of your own just make a fugitive cooperate?"

He looked up.

"As I've explained to you before, sacrifices have to be made."

"Does Daniel know about this?"

"He understands that there are "risks" when it comes to working for me."

"I'm guessing that wasn't in the fine print."

Olivia watched as Alternate Walter's eyes narrowed.

"The people who work for me are loyal. Just because Daniel has a tendency to have a soul, doesn't mean he wouldn't kill you if I asked it of him."

Olivia glared at him. She doubted Daniel would do such a thing.

Walter met her glare with just as much force and walked toward the door.

"You're just lucky Daniel convinced me to let you have some light in here."

He proceeded to open the door.

"Try to get some sleep Olivia." he said tenderly before closing the door.

The lights dimmed and Olivia noticed how tired she was, even though she had only been awake for fifteen minutes, at most.

Worried about Peter, worried about Daniel, worried about how she was going to escape, she eventually fell asleep.

Olivia rubbed her eyes and sat up. Feeling the lightness of her wrists, she glanced at them and noticed that the handcuffs and IV were gone.

Looking around, she gasped.

She was in a forest. Almost the same as the one she'd been in when Walter had taken her to Jacksonville, when he gave her Cortexiphan. But this forest was different. It was broken. Pieces in the sky were missing, blank spots. Trees were at odd angles.

So this is what Alternate Walter had put into her system. They were trying to create the drug Cortexiphan, but by the looks of it, they didn't have it quite right. That worried her. This meant anything could go wrong. That anything could happen.

Suddenly, a flash of movement could be seen out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a figure walking out from behind a tree.

"Peter?" Olivia whispered.

**333**

**So, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I know Olivia is the fighting type and that you may find it a little out of character for her to be so calm about everything, but Olivia will get her wake up call soon. Just stick with me.**

**Anyway, review obviously. I like em almost as much as pickles. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Surprise. . . . I'm back with a new chapter. **

**333**

Little puffs of visible air exited his flaring nostrils and disappeared as they went over his head. His shoulders were hunched and his lower facial features were hidden by the collar of the black overcoat he was wearing in an effort to preserve as much body heat as possible. Jaw muscles bulged on each side of his lower cheeks as a result of his teeth being tightly clamped shut. They moved back and forth, clenching and unclenching. Splotches of red spread over his earlobes, while the tops were hidden underneath the black beanie sitting on his head. A strand of hair peeked out from under the fabric and cradled his left eye, the blue piercing through Olivia's green ones as he made his way over to her.

Olivia lifted her hand in the air and moved it about, spreading her fingers so it could reach in between. It didn't feel cold. In fact, she couldn't feel anything temperature wise. Neutral is the word she would have chosen if forced to describe it. Or maybe empty. Stale. She stared at her limb for a few more seconds, allowing it to linger in the air a little longer, before letting it fall back to her side.

The sudden absence of crunching leaves caused her head to snap up, her attention focusing on the welcoming sight of the figure standing before her. A shy smile graced her lips at the pleasure of feeling relief flood her body and swelling her heart. There was a dull throb of homesickness somewhere in the mix, but she refused to acknowledge it. Allowing it to take over would only bring her right back to the moments in the holding quarters; a breaking point. She had to be strong in front of Peter to prove she was ok, that she could handle Alternate Walter's strange type of torture. More for her sake than his, admittedly.

She watched as Peter's hand slowly inched itself out of the pocket of warmth located at the side of his coat and placed itself in front of her, silently asking her to take it.

Her hand moved on it's own, her gaze never wavering from his face. She was searching for any type of joy at seeing her or sorrow at the situation she was in, but none was there. His facial expression was passive. Cold.

Peter's gaze broke before hers as he used his weight to pull her up from the ground. Pulling her a little too hard, Olivia bumped into his front. Their stomachs and chests touched. . . among other things.

A blush settled on Olivia's face and glowed ferociously, but her body refused to move. It remained rooted to the spot, enjoying the feel of his body on hers.

"Hey." she mumbled nervously. Why was she nervous? He was fake. Right?

"Hey." he replied, nonchalant and took a step back, so they were no longer exchanging heat.

A lump rose in her throat, making it painful to breath.

"I miss you, Peter." The words left in a rush.

If she never got to say what she wanted to, then she was going to make sure she said it now. Even if he wasn't the real Peter.

"You're my best-friend. You- - you make me laugh. You make me smile. You make me blush." As if right on cue, heat spread over her cheeks.

"And when we kissed. . ." She paused, waiting for a reaction. But none came. Peter's face remained passive. No emotion.

Nervousness crept up her neck, turning it's attention from her stomach where it originally took residence.

"I have feelings for you." she said quietly.

She let her gaze fall, suddenly very interested in the rotting leaves at her feet.

"Is that all?" he replied.

She looked at him quizzically. _Was that all?_

"Um. . . I don't ge- -"

"I don't have feelings for you Olivia." he interrupted. The coldness in his eyes pierced straight through her gut.

"I only stayed because of my father. I'm only _staying_ because of the same."

Embarrassment entered the equation at some point, causing her to fluster.

"But we- we kissed. I kissed you. I told you that you belonged with me. You kissed back." She caught the tone in her voice and cringed.

_Did she really sound that desperate?_

"I was angry and in pain at the fact that my father had betrayed me. Both of them. I kissed back because I felt sorry for us both." Peter snapped.

Taken aback by his coldness, she stepped a couple of paces away from him.

_Was this how he felt? _

"You don't mean that." she whispered, shaking her head and adding more distance between the two bodies.

"Do you think I'd have feelings for a woman who wears those drab clothes, no make up, not even remotely attractive?" Peter pointed at her outfit and stepped toward her.

"A woman who is dedicated to her job to the point where she has no social life?"

Every word sliced through her chest along with the bitter laugh that followed.

Her face contorted, much like when she was in the holding quarters. What made it worse was the lack of sympathy in his voice, on his face. Any inkling she could find, wasn't there.

Her mind was screaming at her, her heart singing along. They knew what he was saying wasn't true. There were too many subtle touches, too many smoldering looks he gave her. There were too many situations that called for close proximity when both felt the effects. They just had to convince Olivia that.

"I- - how- -" her eyebrows clashed together in confusion.

Anger bubbled up in her chest in waves of incoherencies. It was so sudden, so subtle at first that she hadn't noticed it. It felt strange as it continued to get stronger. Different than the regular anger or frustration that her job called for. It raged in her head and surged in her veins making it almost difficult for her to breath.

She hadn't noticed she was glowing until she opened her eyes. A soft amber glow eliminated the dark forest as some trees nearby caught on fire from being overwhelmed by the energy she was emitting.

Concern for Peter's safety mixed itself in with adrenaline and Olivia found herself looking at the spot where Peter was last seen standing. He was gone.

**333**

Peter gasped and bolted up drenched in sweat. He kicked the sheets tangled around his legs to the floor and stumbled out of bed.

The dream was so real. So horrifying.

"I have feelings for you."

He shivered at Olivia's voice replaying in his head as he paced around the room. A single ray of light peeked out from the drapes covering the windows, making the shadow of his naked body follow him on the wall. Back and forth. Back and forth they both moved.

She sounded so vulnerable and helpless and what did he do? He rejected her. He rejected her when she finally opened herself up to him.

He still remembered the words that left his mouth and sliced through her body. They came from his lips, but not from his own free will.

His mind went back to the dream.

The first thing he remembered was the air_. It was unreasonably cold. His hands dug themselves deeper into the pockets at his sides involuntarily. The icy shards in his lungs that appeared when he tried to breath reminded him why he hated Winter so much._

_Looking around, he had no idea where he was. He was. . . . Behind a tree? A gentle touch to the bark proved his theory correct._

_Peter glanced around and noticed all of the other 'trees' surrounding him. He grimaced at the detail of them, with their jagged branches and strangely angled parts. It was eerie. Disturbing._

_He whipped his head around at the sound of boots and ground clashing together. _

_**There was someone else here with him? **_

_Instincts made his body react by crouching low behind the nearest tree, while curiosity made him peer around the object hiding him._

_There was a figure in a black coat walking just ten feet ahead of him. He had dark jeans on and a beanie. . . Looking down at himself, he noticed with a sickening feeling that he was wearing the exact same thing._

"_Hey!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, while stepping out from behind the tree. "Hey you!" But the figure never turned around or even acknowledged the deep rumble of Peter's voice that cut through the cold air. It kept going. Toward something. . . _

_Picking up the strength to jog, Peter followed the man. "Hey! Stop!" he tried again. But the result was the same._

_After a few minutes of ragged breathing, forced energy, and unblinking attention to the person ahead of him, the man stopped. He stopped in front of a woman. A woman Peter recognized. _

_**Olivia?**_

A knock at the door brought him out of his thinking stupor.

"Son? Are you awake?"

Glancing down at his body and realizing his state of undress he answered, "Yeah, ah, I'm up Walter, but could you give me a minute to get dressed?"

"Of course, son. I had Astrid go get us some pancakes for breakfast because, unfortunately, the ones I made turned out to be 'uneatable'."

_That's what that smell was._

Peter found himself chuckling.

"Fine. I'll be down in a minute."

After slipping on a pair of stripped boxers, some baggy jeans, and a light blue button-down, collared shirt, Peter opened the door to his room and headed down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

He was going to ask Walter about this strange dream he had. He was going to ask why it felt so real. He was going to ask why the man he had been chasing turned out to be himself.

**333**

**So, there you go. Let me know what you think. I like reviews almost as much as I like asparagus. [:**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, I do realize that it's been a while since I've last updated. . . . OK, maybe a long while. But in my defense, I was contemplating whether or not to continue the story even though the new season has/ had already started. As you can guess, I've decided to keep going. I want to know what's going to happen between Olivia and Daniel and if Peter is going to realize that Alternate Olivia is not his Olivia. I am caught up in the story line just as much as you if not more. Slap me, I'm rambling. **

**No infringement intended.**

**Yes, I am aware of the fact that the word 'fringe' is in the word 'infringement'. As soon as you get over the senseless giggling, please continue reading below.**

**333**

"Are you alright peter?" Walter finally asked after observing his pained facial expressions and distant looks for nearly an hour now.

"Hmm?" he answered lazily, turning his head to focus on what his father had asked.

"I asked if you were OK son." Concern burrowed itself even further into his voice

Peter sighed. "Not really. I had a strange dream last night and I've been trying to decipher what it meant. I was planning on asking you later."

The tension in Walter's face left as he continued to inject drugs into the strange creature on the table in front of him. "It was probably just nonsense or repetitive information. The brain is a remarkable thing you know. . . I remember this one experiment Belle and I-"

"This dream was different, Walter," Peter interrupted, more sharply than intended. Walter caught the frustration in his voice and set down the creature and the needle.

"Explain what you mean by 'different'." he said seriously.

Peter began to pace, eyes darting around both visible and invisible objects, his focus drawn to the memory of the dream.

"It was unusually clear. . ." He pointed to his head and glanced at Walter briefly. "The dream."

He nodded in understanding and kept quiet, encouraging him to continue.

"I was in a forest of some kind."

"A forest?" he asked surprisingly with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Yes a forest, but it was really quiet and cold and the trees were at rather-" Peter paused at his use of the word rather. Walter was rubbing off. Oh joy. "Peculiar angles. Odd angles." His arm tried to recreate what the branches looked like.

"After a couple of minutes, I heard someone ahead of me. Whoever it was had the same clothes on as me from what I could see from behind. Black trench coat and a beanie. I called out to him, but either he couldn't hear me or he was pretending that he couldn't. So, I followed him."

Peter stopped pacing and faced Walter whose own eyes had began to dart around the lab. His finger was placed on his bottom lip in concentration. A look of recognition was placed on his face as well.

"Hmm. . . that's very odd. . . Interesting. What happened when you followed this man?"

"I followed him into a clearing. There was a woman, sitting. He went over to her and helped her up." Peter's voice had lowered to a deep whisper.

"A woman?"

Peter nodded. "I came up to them, but it was as if I wasn't even there."

"Who was this man? Did you see his face?"

Peter paused. "He was. . . . Me."

"That is very odd indeed." Walter murmured. "Following yourself in an unknown place to meet a woman." Walter's head suddenly snapped up. "Who was the woman?"

"She was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful."

"So you didn't recognize her."

"No, I did. The woman was Olivia."

"Agent Dunham? Yes. That would make sense."

"You should have seen her face. She was telling 'me' things. That she had feelings for me. I told her I didn't return the feelings. That- how could I be attracted to someone like her." He covered his face with his hands at hearing the last part of the sentence.

A loud crash to peter's left caused him to look up.

"I have a theory." Walter explained while throwing paper around in a mad dash. "Although my initial thought was that your dream had no significant value, now I am convinced that your dream is more then just a normal dream. In fact, I believe that it wasn't a dream at all. This might have been the workings of a drug. It seems to have the characteristics of Cortexiphan."

"But I wasn't treated with Cortexiphan."

"Yes, but Olivia was. She seems to have a strong emotional bond with you. She could have pulled you into her dream-state by mistake."

"What would have caused her to do that?"

"High distress, sleep deprivation, a number of things."

_High distress? _Peter didn't like the feeling of that one.

"Wait. Olivia hasn't been treated with Cortexiphan lately. She would have needed to have had the drug before a dream-state could occur. High distress or not."

Walter looked up from a paper he had been skimming. "That's the part that needs solving now isn't it?" Peter shook his head at the way his father's eyes lit up at the beginnings of a new mystery to solve. Especially one that involved his own son. He continued to shake until he reached the door leading out of the lab.

"I'm leaving, Walter. Make sure you put that. . . Whatever it is back in it's cage. Don't forget to put on a jacket if you go outside. I'll be back later tonight."

A few seconds of silence ensued. With the lack of a response, Peter huffed. "Are you listening Walter?"

"What? - - - Oh yes, yes. I understand. Put my coat in the cage and take the creature outside for a walk, but son. . .that can be very dangerous considering the fact that- -"

"I'm going! OK? Get Astrid or something before you do anything stupid."

Peter rethought that statement.

"Just get Astrid if you do anything period."

With that, he turned the doorknob and steeped out into the chilly air, fully intent on calling Olivia to ask if she would like to get drinks with him later that evening. . .And perhaps to make sure she was ok.

**333**

"Daniel, that is an order."

"Sir, if I remember correctly, I was reassigned. She is not my priority anymore."

"Oh and writing the statuses of the rats every five minutes is better?'

A lamp hit the glass showing the inside of Olivia's holding quarters, making both Walter and Daniel step back.

"You may be the only one who can control her, Daniel," he continued quickly. "Right now she is a danger to herself and others."

"I thought this is what you wanted, the sole purpose of holding her here," he all but snarled. "To get these so called abilities of hers to show."

"Damn it, Daniel. Don't argue with me on this. You have no clue what you're questioning or who you're dealing with. I am not the only one invested into this project."

Daniel remained silent as another crash followed the first.

"Her abilities are far more unstable than we imagined and their strength is more advanced than we're used to seeing. Robert can't give her a sedative without risking a mix of the two drugs in her system. A deadly mix that would result in her death or ours."

Alternate Walter stepped closer to Daniel and lowered his voice to a gentler tone.

"Come on now boy. I may be an old, bitter scientist, but I'm not stupid. I know that you have feelings for her and I also know that she trusts you."

Daniel turned to face Walter and was surprised by the genuine he found. He'd never seen him so. . . Not intimidating before.

"She is going to _die_ unless you go in there and stop it."

Daniel sighed. "Do I go unarmed?"

"Yes, unfortunately she might not recognize you, see the weapon, and take it as a threat."

He waved a pair of men over, who began to strip him of his gun and any other objects that could be used against him.

Daniel looked over at the glass and amber glow that was coming out of it. He could vaguely make out the shape of Olivia, who was violently tearing apart the hospital bed she had once occupied peacefully, not thirty minutes ago.

He sincerely hoped he could get through to her.

**333**

**I realize that the second part was short, but I was busy and wanted to leave you guys with something. I will update tomorrow. Oh, and before I forget, please review. I like them almost as much as that dark-headed guy in my biology class.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, yeah. I lied.**

**This is only half of the chapter, sorry! Thanksgiving is tomorrow, I think, and I'm really busy. I just had to get this to you guys. Peter's part will be coming soon. I'll edit the chapter and add the second part on later. (:**

There was so much confusion, pain, and anger. This 'feeling' or 'feelings' all rushed into a spiraling ball in the pit of her stomach. It felt like an itch, an itch that demanded her attention because it desperately needed to be relieved and it made her nauseous. Her whole body ached from the inside and out, throbbing along with her heartbeat. The one going extremely fast because of the adrenaline that flooded and clouded her train of thought.

She started to float, or so it felt like, above her pale and ragged body, watching it do things she wasn't in control of. Rage seemed to be the more dominant than she was. It threw things across the room, it ripped any objects that happened to be in it's way apart, and it even growled from time to time. It stumbled and fell in most attempts. Colors that danced around the room and the loud ringing in her ears made it hard to focus, but most of it was due to her failing health.

_Stop! _she whispered harshly into the mind that held her captive, but her physical form refused to listen. She had no more strength to fight anyone, let alone herself. _You're an animal._

The sound of a door opening made her renter the thrashing body. Violently turning to snarl, she faced the figure that stepped in.

It hesitantly inched forward until it was fully in the light, close to Olivia, but not too close.

Fear washed into her features at the sight of black mass moving toward her. His scent filled her nostrils, making her breathe in deeply to get it to stay. It was a pleasant scent, surprisingly. One filled with comfort and trust. Familiar.

Who this man was who stood next to her, she didn't know. Her brain refused to cooperate with her curiosity as it put images of revenge in front of her eyes. Shutting them to make the images go away, her fingers clutched the pieces of ripped pillow in her hands even tighter as her leg-for-legs took a step back. Not knowing how close she was to the hospital bed, her bag of bones for a figure bumped into it, causing her to lose the little balance she had.

Right as the green and white marble floor came close to smashing her face, a pair of strong, warm arms enveloped and caught her.

"Olivia. . ." his deep chest rumbled into her own. "Careful."

She felt herself being gently set on the ground as the man proceeded to cradle her. Being so tired, she allowed herself to rest, but soon her brain sent images of Peter to dance across her eyelids and anger and rejection made them snap back open.

She shoved the man hard in the chest.

"Get off of me!" her throat wrenched while she struggled to kick herself away from him.

"I hate you, Peter! I hate you!" she cried over and over hysterically.

A slight tremor started throughout the room. It matched the one that started in her hands, which were balled into fists.

"I'm not Peter, Olivia." the man rushed. She caught the hint of fear that leaked through his words.

_Liar. Liar. _Her mind hissed in response.

"Shut up!" she screamed back, whether to the man or her mind, she didn't know. She didn't care. The hospital bed collapsed as if right on cue.

"God I loved you. I- -" A sob escaped. "I came here for you. I risked my life to save you from what your father was going to use you for."

She paused after hearing the man's zipper on his leather jacket make a clinking noise as it hit the ground. He had eased himself onto the ground with her and started to inch himself closer.

She didn't care anymore. She simply wrapped herself into a fetal position as more tears dripped off of her chin.

"Olivia. . ." the man breathed. "I'm not armed. It's just you and me."

Olivia's face contorted at how rehearsed he sounded. _Just like Peter_,her mind interrupted again. Routine lines said to make a potential criminal stop what he's doing.

The tremor in the room worsened at the thought and the amber glow about her seemed to brighten.

"Please, just go away. You've done enough already." Now her voice pleaded. The pain that began to spread from her inner stomach to her chest and beyond was unbearable. It was as if she was going to explode. Sweat dripped from her forehead and chased the tears.

"Olivia, listen to me. You have to calm down. You won't live unless you do." He was pleading too.

"Why would I want to live?" she shouted fiercely.

The man crawled, in a panic, the rest of the way over to her shaking and sweaty body. She could feel his breath tickling her right ear.

"Because I'm Daniel and I love you. Do you hear me, Olivia? I am Daniel, not Peter, and I love you." he whispered sharply.

Almost immediately, the pain subsided, but clamored up her throat which came out in the form of vomit. Relief pushed a sigh past her cracked lips as she fell into an unconscious state.

**333**

Olivia felt a warm sensation covering her right cheek. _It was a hand, _she thought after a minute or so.

The horrible headache she had made it hard to think straight. The cold floor she was lying on, bit into her lower back and side and egged on an ache.

_How did I get onto the floor? _she wondered wearily, while trying to stifle a yawn. A quick look around showed pieces of broken glass scattered around the floor. Her hospital bed was no longer in its original position, but now in a dusty heap. Unknown fluids, probably from her IV bag, made her toes stick together. _Some kind of commotion had happened here, _her brain concluded through the fog.

Realization dawned and her instincts warned her that whatever had caused this might very well be still in the room. Her body jolted up, but the warm sensation that was no longer on her cheek now held her shoulders down.

Panic replaced curiosity and fear. She bucked up hard against the hands with a loud grunt and twisted away from them. Finding the strength to stand, she faced the attacker with two fists.

"Daniel?"

"You shouldn't be moving around so much after an incident like that. Allow your body to rest."

He patted the rolled up mat next to him.

"I had one of Robert's assistants bring this in. I would've given it to you earlier, but you were asleep and I didn't want to risk waking you."

Confusion swept through her and caused her to falter. After a moment, bitterness at seeing him made her eyes squint. "Why are you here? I thought you were reassigned."

He sighed and averted looking at her. "Yeah, well so did I."

Olivia turned her head sharply and took in the wreckage of her Holding Quarters.

"What did this?" she demanded.

"You did."

Her head snapped back around in disbelief.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are responsible for this." He swept his arm across the room.

Olivia didn't say anything; her finger found itself on her bottom lip as she tried to recall the past few hours.

"You don't remember?" He seemed intrigued by the idea.

"No." she replied while letting her fist fall back to her side. "I remember the IV in my arm and that's it."

"That's it?" He seemed slightly disappointed. Or relieved, she couldn't tell.

"Yes. Why would I do this and not remember?" But she already knew the answer. She was hoping the answer would change.

"It was the drugs, Olivia. You know this. They're still in the experimentation stage. This was a test run.

_Those bastards. _"And did they get the results they wanted?" she asked bitterly, swiping her arm across the room much like Daniel had done.

"I don't know." he answered darkly.

Just then, the door opened the second time that night.

"Well that went better than expected."

Daniel scrambled to his feet and stood up straight.

"Daniel." the man acknowledged.

"Sir." he returned.

"So how are we feeling?" Walter addressed Olivia. You certainly slept quite awhile after that episode. It was a magnificent display of results."

"I hope your satisfied." she spat.

"Oh, I am. Very."

A pair of doctors walked in and stood by Olivia cautiously.

"Take care of her boys. I want her nice and ready for round two." The men in scrubs immediately began checking her for cuts and bruises that might have been needed to be treated, while another checked her blood pressure and other bodily health indicators.

"Come with me, Daniel. I need to talk to you." Walter turned and started to squeeze through the mass of workers.

Once out of hearing range, Alternate Walter stopped, but Daniel continued to walk past him and down the hallway towards the exit.

"I quit." he gruffly explained as he picked up the pace.

**333**

**Where did you guys go? **

**Anyway, don't worry. Daniel is going to try and break her out of there soon, he just needs to realize that it's what he has to do, no matter the cost.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
